O início do fim
by messElena
Summary: Eu sabia que era o Início do fim. A nossa história tinha chegado ao fim, já não havia volta a dar. Estavamos a matarnos um ao outro com palavras, tinhamos de acabar...


A neve cai devagar, cobrindo lentamente a cidade com um manto branco. Tudo lá fora parecia estar em camara lenta. As pessoas mexiam-se com cuidado pelos passeios gelados. Vapor saia pela boca dos que tentavam falar, e estes eram poucos, pois a maioria tinha demasiado frio para tentar mexer os lábios.

No carro estava silêncio também. Nenhum de nós dizia nada. Tu conduzias atento a estrada, ignorando a minha presença no banco ao teu lado. Olhavas fixamente para a estrada e eu olhava fixamente para ti.

Ambos sabíamos o que se estava a acontecer. Era o início do fim. A nossa história ia acabar. E eu só tinha de encontrar uma forma de o dizer.

-Ahh… -Suspirei na esperança de te fazer olhar para mim, mas não consegui. O carro a nossa frente era muito mais fascinante do que eu…

Estavas muito zangado, eu sabia… Também estava zangada.

Zangada contigo, zangada comigo… Estava prestes a explodir. Nas últimas semanas parecia uma bomba com relógio a espera de explodir e destruir tudo a volta. Estava estressada, ansiosa e muito sensível. Tu não estavas melhor. Chegavas tarde a casa, isso nos dias em que ias para casa, cheiravas muito a álcool e falavas-me duma maneira tão diferente…

Antes nós não eramos assim. Eramos o casal perfeito. Amávamo-nos tanto, completávamo-nos… Claro que as vezes discutiamos, mas nunca tínhamos chegado a este ponto. Geralmente entravamos em conflitos estúpidos um com o outro porque eu era teimosa e tu não davas o braço a torcer mas nunca tínhamos chegado a um ponto tão critico.

Na noite anterior tinha ido para a cama a chorar. Tu tinhas ido dormir para um hotel. A sala estava destruída. Eu parti um vaso, tu reviraste a mesa, eu mandei uma garrafa de vinho para a parede, tu empurraste a televisão. Tinha sido a discussão mais agressiva de sempre. Os gritos eram mais fortes, as palavras cortavam mais. Ofensas saiam das nossas bocas como as águas dum rio. Batiam no outro como as ondas batem nas rochas da praia e, magoavam… muito.

Eu amava-te. Tu também me amavas, mas não conseguíamos estar juntos.

Desde que vivíamos juntos tínhamos caído numa rotina agressiva cheia de discussões, trocas de insultos, palavras que não queríamos dizer… Mentiras que atirávamos para o ar só para magoar o outro.

Estávamos a destruir-nos mutuamente. Não eramos capazes de estar perto um do outro…

Naquela noite tinha sido a festa de Natal da Tsunade. Nenhum de nós quis ir por boa vontade, foi a própria Tsunade que ligou para casa e deixou uma mensagem de voz no nosso atendedor de chamadas a dizer claramente que nós íamos a festa e acabava-se ali a discussão.

Conseguimos ir até a festa e ficar lá várias horas na companhia um do outro. Até conseguimos conversar num tom normal por uns cinco minutos mas depois disso as palavras viraram facas e começaram lentamente a cortar a pele um do outro. Felizmente nenhum de nós queria fazer um escândalo na festa da Tsunade então silenciosamente saímos da festa e fomos para o parque de estacionamento a procura do carro. O tempo que demoramos a encontra-lo foi suficiente para que nos apercebesse-mos que tínhamos de acabar com aquilo, era o fim.

Tentei abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa como Foi bom enquanto durou. Ou algo assim, mas não consegui.

Tu continuavas a olhar para a estrada, ignorando completamente a minha presença.

Por fim chegamos ao nosso prédio e por fim olhaste para mim. Quando vi os teus olhos desatei a chorar. Sabia que era o fim e odiava isso.

-Desculpa. – Sussurras-te e pegaste num lenço de papel para secar as minhas lagrimas. Esperaste que parasse de chorar até saíres do carro para me abrires a porta. – Adeus Sakura. Amanha venho buscar as minhas coisas.

-Adeus Sasuke. – E depois disso voltaste para o carro e eu fiquei ali a frente do prédio parada. Tudo tinha acabado…

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Olá! Obrigado por terem lido esta fic. Espero que tenham gostado e peço desculpa por qualquer erro gramatical.

Por favor deixem um comentário! A vossa opinião significa muito para mim

bejinhos


End file.
